


Sibling Rivalry

by kyuuketsukirui



Series: Our House [3]
Category: Actor RPF
Genre: Don't Need to Know Canon, Gen, Kid Fic, Multi, Queer Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-09-01
Updated: 2007-09-01
Packaged: 2017-10-08 17:07:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/77692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kyuuketsukirui/pseuds/kyuuketsukirui
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Carrie-Anne's pretty sure this is her punishment for being smug about how well the kids got along when they were little.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sibling Rivalry

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Telesilla](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Telesilla/gifts).



"Oh my God," Olivia's voice wafts down from upstairs, "I can't believe you went in my room when I wasn't home!"

Carrie-Anne glances over at Liam and Jason and sighs. Marking her place in her book, she says, "I'll go see what it is this time."

She finds them in Will's room, just as Olivia is trying to pull off Will's headphones. "Don't pretend you can't hear me!"

"I'm in the middle of an instance!" he squawks. "They're counting on me for healing!"

"Well, you shouldn't have-"

"Okay, okay, break it up," Carrie-Anne says.

"But, Mum, he-"

"Let go of the headphones and stop trying to strangle your brother." As soon as she does, Will turns his attention back to his game, and Carrie-Anne says, "How do you know he was in your room?"

"Just go and take a look," Olivia says ominously.

Carrie-Anne has only to poke her head in to see what she means. The room is spotless, clothes put away, makeup organised on the dresser, the magazines that so recently covered the floor stacked neatly on the shelves. Carrie-Anne knows without a doubt that if she looked closer, she'd find them in order by date. The makeup is probably organised by color. Maybe even the clothes. The bed is made for the first time in months, at the very least, and the room smells like cleaning products instead of the usual cloying mix of perfumes.

"Will," she says, "did you clean your sister's room?"

Without glancing away from his game, he waves his hands and says, "I have to live here, too!" His voice cracks twice.

"How am I supposed to find anything now?" Olivia wails.

Resisting the urge to facepalm, Carrie-Anne says, "Will, no cleaning other people's rooms without their permission." She's pretty sure this is her punishment for being smug about how well the kids got along when they were little. She's also pretty sure this is not what most kids fight about.

Oh well. It's not anyone in this family ever stood a chance at being normal anyway.


End file.
